Start from the Beginning (Book One)
by cookiesfromthesky
Summary: You want the story of how I met Jesse? That's a long one...I should just start from the beginning. It all started when we were freshmen in high school. We had to work together in a project to be a member of the Ocelots Building Team. It didn't quite go the way we planned, or hoped. It changed me forever, and not in a way I'm proud of. Not in a way either of us are proud of.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: PLEASE READ/SKIM EVEN THOUGH IT'S LONG!**

 **(I know it's technically against the rules to make a whole chapter an A/N and I am so sorry that this ending up being so lengthy but chapter one is at the bottom. Please don't be mad.)**

 **I don't own Minecraft: Story Mode, its characters, its plot, etc. I only own my OCs and the small touches I add with my imagination.**

 **Hey all! I am so excited to finally post my first ever fanfiction to this website! Let's start off with an introduction. First off, you can call me Cookie. I'm not going to say anything personal about myself but instead remain anonymous. But I don't bite, I swear I'm friendly. :) This (extremely long) A/N will be an about-my-schedule and a more in-depth description than what I could fit on that description paragraph, all in one. Does that explain the length?**

 **Now, about my upload schedule… it may be very inconsistent until I can get into a routine, for now this is all one huge experiment. It also depends on how fast readers want more, I'll work as fast as my fingers can fly across the keyboard. But I'm also involved in a time-consuming sport and I am not willing to let my grades slip for writing, so forgive me if I go missing for small (or maybe large) periods of time. Hopefully if I'll be busy for an extended amount of time, I'll let everyone know.**

 **I also just want to take the time to say something else (I'll probably repeat every few chapters in an A/N because it's quite important to me). I want constructive criticism. I'm asking for it, begging for it even. If you see a major typo or a glaring mistake, please please please let me know. Or, of course, to some of the more frequent uploaders on this website (y'all know who you are, you're incredibly talented people), if you happen to read my little story and have some tips that would improve my writing, I'd love a quick comment about that. I won't take it as offensive or bossy, I swear. In fact, I know more than anyone that there's a lot of little writing tips I have yet to learn. Of course, and this should be common sense, just don't have hurtful intentions when critiquing. If you don't like my little story, then why are you even reading it, right?**

 **And now for the description that you clicked on this fanfiction for…or maybe you just accidentally clicked it trying to read something much better than this. That too. Oh well, even if you did that, you still read all of this, so why would you still be here if you weren't even a little interested? Gotcha. Here it is!**

 **This will be the first book in hopefully quite a few, can't say exactly. This is almost a novelization of the book, but THERE WILL BE CHANGES IN THE STORY, MINOR AND MAJOR! I've been sitting on some of these ideas for a while, planning it all out. The same general storyline will remain the same, but I will be making it more Lukesse in lots and lots of spots. Fans of the game, you can expect the same major plot points to be covered in this book (The endgame will be Jesse slaying the W.S) but you cannot expect, for example, Jetra moments to be highlighted because that's not what this is about. BY THE WAY, as much as I'm all for constructive criticism, if I get a complaint in the comments saying there is too much Lukesse and not enough time with other characters, I will reply by copying and pasting the link to this A/N and telling them to scroll a little more than halfway down! This is a warning right now to expect that THIS FANFIC WILL MAINLY HIGHLIGHT THE GROWING RELATIONSHIP OF FEMALE JESSE AND LUKAS. This may not be the fanfic for you if you like super sudden or quick happily-ever-afters. Their relationship will be a slow and gradual (and much more realistic in my opinion) process, and you will have to be patient, my friends.**

 **This fanfiction series will begin when the gang are freshmen in high school. That does not make this an AU! The events of Minecraft Story Mode: Season One will come AFTER, and the events of the DLC and Season Two will follow that. How long after? I won't say. Just know that it's coming.**

 **A few more things. A little later in the story (not now, the beginning will be fine), there may or may not be references to some darker topics, like drugs or alcohol, among other things, just be warned. I will try my hardest to just imply, and if it is heavily referenced in a chapter I'll put a warning at the beginning of that chapter. That also doesn't mean that I am supporting the use of those things. More on that when it comes. This absolutely in no way needs an M rating though, and I would not be writing something of that rating. If you're a teenager there is nothing in this that I believe you can't handle.**

 **Also, there is no guarantee that there won't be OCs in this. Not many, since I feel that once you add too many OCs it becomes less of a fanfic and more of an original story, but that is just my opinion. Any OCs added WILL NOT play major roles in the story, but instead they would be side characters, like classmates or minor friends. Last thing I swear, this fanfiction will include both male (called J) and female Jesse (called Jesse or Jess), the first ones. They will be siblings (not twins though), and more on that will be explained in the book.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading my A/N that was practically a novel in itself (they won't normally be that lengthy). I really hope I didn't forget anything or bore anyone to death, and (hopefully) enjoy chapter one! Comment if you have any questions…I'm out of here!**

 _ **CHAPTER ONE-**_

 _Jesse's POV_

I stare at my face with dismay.

"Stupid zit…" I grumble, my nose practically touching the mirror in my dimly lit bathroom, smearing another dot of concealer onto my forehead and rubbing it in hastily with the tip of my finger.

With my other hand, I crank the faucet on and rinse the makeup out from underneath my fingernails. I notice with a slight bit more annoyance that the strings of my hoodie, which were sitting in the sink, are now soaking wet.

There's a loud pound on the door. "Jesse? Are you still in there?" My brother's tired voice asks from the other side.

I press down the power button on my phone to steal a glance at the time. It's 6:23; I've been hogging the bathroom for a good 25 minutes now.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm done." I sigh. I haven't even touched my hair yet, but I unlock the door. Not a moment later, it swings open and J pushes past me.

"You look like you just rolled out of bed." I laugh, noting his obvious eye bags. "Aren't you going to dress up?"

"Once you're a senior," he laughs dismissively, "You stop caring about how you look at school. You've got a lot to learn, Jess."

"I've got time." I reply, fiddling with a bobby pin that was laying on the counter.

"I suppose. Now get out." J shoves me gently but I stand my ground, crossing my arms.

"My hair's not done." I pout.

"Yeah, well, I need to shower. Find a different mirror." He grabs a towel and throws it over his arm. I moan. J laughs at me again. "What, are you nervous?"

"Are you telling me you weren't nervous for your first day of high school?" I demand.

He thinks about it. "I really wasn't, Jesse. There's nothing to be nervous about, I promise. Just gotta keep your eye on the prize. Good grades and good building, and you've got yourself a spot. I'd put good money on that." I smile, remembering my building class and the team I'm trying out for.

"Thanks, J. That helped."

"That's what I'm here for." He put a hand on my shoulder and I grin. "By the way…" he continues. "There's a zit on your forehead."

I frown. "How did you ever solve that one, Sherlock?"

"Well, it was very simple. I used one of the five senses—"

"That's great, J." I interrupt. "I'm going to go do my hair."

"You do that." As soon as I step outside the bathroom, the door shuts behind me. Just as the shower comes to life, I realize I left my hairbrush in the bathroom. I sigh. I'll do my hair later, I decide, throwing it up into a messy bun for now.

My empty stomach leads me across the hall and into our petite kitchen, where a platter of cinnamon rolls is waiting on the counter. I smile and accept one, noting my mom's cursive writing on a napkin right next to it. _Happy first day, Jess and J._

Dropping the treat onto a paper plate (we're just about out of dishes at the moment), I sit down at the seat at the kitchen table that I've claimed as my own and lick the icing off my fingers. For the first time all morning, I'm able to check my phone. I have 2 missed calls and 6 texts from my best friend.

 _Jesse_

 _Jesse_

 _Jesse_

 _Are u there?_

 _Wake up_

 _Jesse_

I sigh, taking a massive bite out of my breakfast, then licking my fingers again and typing in a quick message.

 _I'm awake!_

In an instant, Olivia texts me back.

 _Took u long enough_

I shake my head, wiping the icing from the corners of my mouth with my thumb.

 _J: I was getting ready._

 _O: U couldn't check ur phone?_

 _J: Well, it's_ (I quickly glance at my phone time) _6:30 already. I'm running low on time and I still have to do my hair and get dressed and finish eating._

 _O: What have u been doing all morning?_

 _J: makeup_

 _O: wow ok_

My cinnamon roll is already halfway gone. I bite into it again and close out my text app, scrolling through the news. Pretty much same old, until one local headline catches my eye.

 _Gravel Peninsula School District Welcomes Back Students for New School Year_

It's not out of place, but it makes me feel nervous. It hadn't really hit me that today was the first day of school. Not until just now.

I'm a freshman. Which means that I am an official Gravel Peninsula Ocelot. It's definitely not the best school mascot in the world, since most people see them as more cute and cuddly than intimidating, but it's better than nothing.

I hear the bathroom door click open and my brother's voice calls for me down the hall. "Jesse, are you almost ready?"

"Almost ready? I was waiting for you to get out of the shower!" I shout back with my mouth full with my last bite of cinnamon roll.

"We've gotta be out of here in five minutes! Get your bag ready!" J yells.

"Are you serious?" I groan. I guess I let time get away from me. I push the chair back and stand, folding my paper plate in two and tossing it into the trash can. I scramble over to the mirror in the front room, but the lighting isn't great. I end up leaving my hair and my outfit the way it is.

"I'm going to look homeless." I grumble. "On my first. Day. Of. School."

Not a moment later J enters the kitchen with his black backpack slung over his shoulder. He yawns loudly and drops his backpack on a chair, then pulls his lunchbox out of the fridge and shoves it into the bag, which is already ripping slightly at the seams from four years of use. Not sure how he has room for everything he manages to fit into that old thing. "You coming, junior?" he asks me.

I turn away from the mirror and pick up my backpack, which was laying in the front room. "I'm not so junior anymore, J."

"You'll always be junior in my eyes."

"And you'll always be stubborn in mine." I retort playfully, meeting him in the kitchen. "I guess I'm ready to go."

 **A/N: I know what you're thinking: seriously, another A/N? Don't worry, this'll be short and sweet.**

 **Thanks for reading my lil' story! I'd love feedback and hopefully will (attempt to) post again before next week? Or the week after? Don't depend on consistent updates.**

 **Also, please no spoilers. Even though there'll be lots of differences in this story and the main game, this storyline will generally follow the actual game and I don't want to ruin anything for people who aren't caught up yet (I just played Season 2 Episode 3 and it was amazing).**

 **Final thing, this will follow Jesse for a while. For the first several chapters, Lukas may not even show up. Just don't be depending on his appearance immediately. And expect his point of view even farther in the future (but know that eventually both of them will have a POV). Thanks so much everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all! I'm back again! AFTER TWO MONTHS. I am so so so sorry!**

 **Posting my first chapter of my first story was a little intimidating, but I was overwhelmed with the amount of support I got. Now, I know that 4 favorites/follows/reviews isn't a very big number to a lot of the veterans of this website, but to me, seeing that number made me giddy with excitement. The feedback that I got was extremely positive, and I must say that it was so cool to see that there were people viewing my work from all around the globe. WOW.**

 **Also, TheAmberShadow, thank you so much for your review (along with the three others that reviewed)! But I didn't find a 3 in the note… could you tell me where that is so I could fix it? Thanks! (That probably just shows me that my note was too long…)**

 **One more thing. If you couldn't guess by the T rating, there may be minor language here and there in this. Just wanted to warn everyone, but that shouldn't be a major problem, hopefully. Let me know if it is, though, because I'll try to keep it out if it's a problem.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter two! (I could be a poet because that rhymed :))**

 _ **Chapter Two-**_

 _Jesse's POV_

The car jolts and I gasp as J honks at absolutely nothing.

"Next time, try to park _without_ hitting the curb." I scold, lecturing my older brother.

"You know I can't park. You're the one that asked for the ride." He retorts, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door. He sees me watching him. "Jesse, we're here. Get out of my car so I can lock it."

The butterflies in my stomach stir once again, but I too unbuckle and climb out (not exactly gracefully). My backpack falls from my lap and lands face-down on the concrete. J, of course, laughs at me.

"I have a laptop in there." I moan, glaring at him and leaning down to pick it up.

"Oh, it'll be fine. Remember standing over dad's shoulder, making him buy you a fifty-dollar protective laptop case?" His voice rises several pitches, mocking me. "'Daddy, what if it's raining? I can't use a broken computer. _Please?"_

I growl at him as he skips past me. "I hate it when you do that."

"You hate it when I do anything." He points out over his shoulder. "Come on. Time's-a-wastin'! We've got learning to do!"

I scoop up my backpack and follow my overzealous brother into the prison that I'll be locked into for the next four years.

-All aboard the time skip train-

I run straight into a brown-haired girl that I've never seen before, who wasn't looking where she was going and instead taking a selfie (At least I think; she was holding a peace sign in front of her face). I nervously apologize as she shoots me a death glare and pushes past me. Already shaken up, I cut across the hallway, pushing against more traffic, and (finally) make it into my first class: algebra. The first thing I see is the words 'sit anywhere' written on the whiteboard at the front of the room. I spot an empty table in the back of the classroom and make a beeline right for it, claiming the chair facing the whiteboard as my own.

I reach into my backpack and pull out my phone, casually flipping through social media, trying to look like I have a social life. That's what I notice a lot of these other teens, many of whom I've never seen in my entire life, doing.

"Is this seat taken?" I glance up from blankly staring at my home screen as a gray backpack drops to the ground beside me and a girl sits down across from me.

"Oh, uh…no." I mutter.

"Good, because I was going to sit here anyway."

We both sit in awkward silence until she breaks it.

"Hello."

"Uh, hi."

The girl just laughs, kicking her feet up onto the chair next to her. "First day jitters?"

"A little." I confess timidly. "You?"

"Not really. I've been on a high school sports team for a while, so I know my way around."

"Which sport?" I pull out a pencil and begin to twirl it between my fingers, a nervous habit of mine.

She grins, almost menacingly. "Fencing." Her dark brown eyes light up with passion. "I've been sword-fighting since I was ten."

"That's a long time." I say, impressed by her choice of activity. "What do you do on the team?" I realize after I say it that my question is pretty broad.

"I could teach you." I laugh, but then realize that she was serious.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." This redhead girl looks to be tough. I wouldn't want to get on her bad side, and I most definitely wouldn't want to let her swing a sword in my direction.

The bell for the first class to start rings loudly across the school, and a large, balding man enters the classroom, closing the door behind him. In his arms is a stack of packets of paper. Oh, joy.

"Good morning, everyone." The man smiles warmly. "I believe I have all freshmen in here, so…good for you for not getting lost." He counts down the rows of students and distributes the packets to everyone. I receive one. Five pages, seriously?

My algebra teacher takes a clipboard from his podium and starts to list of names. I don't recognize any of them, but hear small voices calling out "here" after their name is called.

"Petra Johnson?"

"Here." The redhead across from me answers, bored-sounding. She pulls a pack of cinnamon gum out of her bag and sticks two pieces into her mouth. The girl—Petra—sees me watching and holds it out to me. "Want some?"

"No, thanks." I reply politely, still listening for my name.

"Jessica Taber?"

"Jesse's fine." I blurt out to my teacher.

He pauses and glances up from the clipboard. "Pardon?"

I sink into my chair under his gaze. Did I do something wrong already? "I, uh…here. I'm here."

He blinks at me for an awkward moment, then continues his roll call. I hear a laugh come from Petra. I raise my eyebrows at her. "What's so funny?" I demand, but can't help but grin too.

"You weren't lying when you said you had first day jitters." She rolls her eyes. "He wasn't going to bite your head off if you corrected him. He just couldn't hear you."

"Oh, well…whatever." I retort, embarrassed, and she just laughs more.

After roll call, my balding teacher sets the clipboard down. "My name is Mr. Hilton, I will be your algebra teacher this school year. You can skip the first page of the packet I just handed out, show that to your parents tonight. For now, look at the class rules on page two."

Petra rolls her eyes a second time. I laugh. She lifts her phone off her desk and hands it to me, the contacts app already pulled up and ready to enter a new contact. I smile and hastily enter my number, glancing up every once and awhile at Mr. Hilton, who is still oblivious that Petra and I are tuning him out. I enter my name as _Jesse T :)_ and hand the phone back to its owner. She mouths something (I've never been great at reading lips) and I turn my attention back to my math teacher.

"…please put your name on this and don't lose it." Since I wasn't exactly listening, I don't have a clue which page he means, so I just scribble _Jesse_ on the top of all five.

"So, I typically don't mind much in my classroom, but I have four main rules that I need all of you to follow, or there will be consequences. They all start with the letter n, I thought that was pretty cute." Petra makes a shocked face, and I cover my snicker as she holds up her paper and points to the rules obediently as Mr. Hilton reads them out to us. "No cheating. No put-downs. No negative attitudes. And finally, no phones." Whoops.

As Hilton reads out the rest of his room management plan, Petra and I goof off in the back. He doesn't notice once.

Maybe this school year won't be as bad as I thought. I mean, I've already made a friend. High school could be easier than I was expecting.

And I was right, for a while. High school did go pretty great, freshman and sophomore year. Sure, there was drama, but typical drama. And then junior year rolled around, and everything changed for the worse. Before I get to junior year, though, I should probably explain the events that led up to it. Including a certain blond boy that I met this same day.

 **Let me start by apologizing. I am sorry. I know what you may be thinking: did it really take me two full months to write that puny chapter? Well, not exactly. I've been so busy with school and sports, that I realized I haven't worked on this for over a month. I've just gotten distracted and have other passions that are bigger parts of my life. That does not mean that I am going to give this up! I have written full fanfictions before (always been too scared to post them, they were kind of awful) for Telltale's The Walking Dead, but I've never had other people relying on my posting, so I just work at my own pace and it usually takes a very long time to finish. I'm not trying to make excuses, I just want to warn you that updates for this will be irregular, I have now learned. Sorry. I know how it feels to sit around and wait for a fanfic to have a new chapter, and I promise now that I'm writing one, I'll never be impatient ever again. Especially for the four lovely individuals who have followed and favorited my lil story.**

 **Well, it might be another several months before I post again, so see y'all later and have a nice rest of your week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all! SURPRISE! Bet I shocked you since I'm back again so soon, but my schedule has freed up significantly (only temporarily) and I just felt like writing another chapter and getting it posted. I'm so happy to be back writing another one of these chapters. I'm usually pretty reserved and get shy when sharing my work, so being able to share this with the world has been a massive step for me. So thank you to everyone who has taken time out of their day to click on this story and read through it. It makes me smile to know that people that I have never met before can read my fanfiction and enjoy it. So, yeah.**

 **To TheAmberShadow: Thank you for leaving another review. I laughed when I realized what you meant, and I found the mistake. The problem was that I was trying to make a heart with a less-than sign and a three but for some reason the less-than sign disappeared. And what's even more funny is that I did it again in chapter two...oops. Thanks for finding that mistake, because I probably would have done it a whole lot more before I realized that was happening, and left everyone thinking I was trying to leave some sort of cryptic clue on my fanfiction. LOL.**

 **The first few chapters of this story are really going to be kind of an introduction to the characters and their personality, but I'm getting ready to introduce another (extremely) significant character to this plot… (and soon after another POV) yay! Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter Three-**_

 _Jesse's POV_

I spent almost the entire rest of the school day with my head down, holding my eyes open to avoid sleep taking over.

Hour two was Geography. I didn't even speak once, which even for me was pretty impressive. My teacher, Ms. Stirling, talked in the most monotone voice. It was during this class that the drowsiness began to kick in. If she's like that every morning, I'm going to need help.

Hour three was French Level One. Monsieur Smith seemed nice enough, but I wasn't exactly thrilled, either. Just another average teacher I'll forget about in a year. And the class? Just as average… unless you consider learning how to say "Hello, my name is Jesse" in French exciting.

The bell rings through the halls, which indicate that I have been released for lunch hour. I sprint through the halls to the spot where Olivia and I decided we'd meet up. It's crowded, and I'm worried that I won't be able to find her, but I turn the corners to the vending machines and notice someone I wasn't expecting on seeing right now.

"Damn vending machine!" A frustrated cry catches my attention and an entire vending machine shakes with a powerful kick from the redhead that I met this morning in algebra. I grin and approach her.

"Hey! Petra, right?" Petra whips around, her face red.

"Oh, hey. Jesse T. Sorry…" Chuckling with embarrassment, she glances back to the side at the uncooperating machine. "Just…wanted a bag of chips."

"It's alright." I laugh warmly. "I thought it was funny. Thanks for the laugh, I've been bored to tears all day."

"Glad I could be a jester for you." Petra smiles in a sort of big-sister way. "You sitting with anyone at lunch?"

"My friend Olivia, actually. She's super sweet, I think you'd like her. She should be here any minute…but we could use some company. It's just us two."

"Awesome. Because…I actually didn't have anyone to sit with. All of my fencing friends have a different lunch hour."

"Jessica Catherine Taber!" Out of nowhere, a pair of arms wrap around my waist and send me stumbling forward.

Olivia releases me and I turn toward her. "I haven't seen you in forever! I missed you." I laugh.

"How's the morning treating you? I love all of my classes. I start the day off in engineering, and—"

"Tell me once we claim a table. They'll be all gone!" I interrupt. Olivia's ecstatic beam doesn't fade, and I gesture over to Petra. "Olivia, this is Petra. She's in my algebra class." Petra waves casually.

"Well, let's grab a table, then!" Olivia grabs my arm and pulls me toward the cafeteria. I gesture for Petra to follow, and with one last glance at the vending machine, she does. "And nice to meet you, Petra." Olivia adds as an afterthought as we shove through clique after clique, finally settling down at a table as far away from the rest of the noise as we can.

Olivia immediately starts geeking out about the classes she's already taken. She's completely obsessed with redstone, the red dust that conducts electricity inside of wires, and she's taking as many engineering classes as possible this year. I tune it out, understanding less than half of the words she uses, instead checking my phone and eating a cookie and nodding every once and a while, pretending I'm listening. The nice thing with having a best friend is you can do something like that and they'll understand. Petra, on the other hand, just rests her chin in her hand, bored.

After Olivia's speech is over Petra turns to me, pulling a sandwich out of her lunch bag. "So what classes do you like, Jesse?"

I laugh, annoyed. "None of them. Except I'm really excited about my last class, ASB."

She tilts her head slightly. "What's that?"

"Advanced Structure Building. I'm trying out for the Building Ocelots team."

Her jaw drops. "Wow."

The Ocelots are the most popular sports team in the school. Everyone wants to be good enough at building to make the team, but in middle school, the year before high school, the Ocelots' Coach, Mr. Ambler, tested everyone who was interested and selected thirty students to move on to the next round of tryouts this year.

I am one of those thirty.

That means that I was admitted into Mr. Ambler's class preparing for the Ocelots, which is a two-year long course that ends with the tryout. Out of all thirty of us, only four of us will actually make the team. When they're juniors, they'll train with the senior Ocelots, who compete at the EnderCon Building Competition (which takes place in the summer) when they've finished high school. And then the next year, it's their turn. That convention is the single most popular party of the whole year. I've gone many times as a spectator to the Build-Off, as an outsider looking in. In four years, I intend to be one of the four senior Ocelots competing.

I just need to make a good first impression today in ASB, because that is the beginning of it all, and the rest is just a snowball effect onto the team.

-Time skip-

After lunch, and saying goodbye to Olivia and Petra, I only had two classes left to get through before ASB. And those classes weren't exactly thrilling, just like my morning.

Hour four was Orchestra. There was a point in my life that I would have considered violin my passion, but any love for the instrument has long since diminished. Especially after the nightmare of a teacher I had last year, Miss Smiley. What an ironic name. Yeah, it fooled me too. This year, Mrs. McNealy seems a lot sweeter, so I'm hoping that maybe I'll learn to love it again. But I have a new passion: building. The excitement for my last class is the only thing keeping me awake right now.

Hour five was English. Mr. Wayne's class was the most I've smiled all day total. I was getting worried about my teachers, but as soon as Mr. Wayne walked in and opened his mouth I knew he was a good one. I'm not surprised, either, especially since anytime I mentioned to anyone that I have Mr. Wayne this year, I heard nothing but great things. It's a shame he's the English teacher, though; it's my least favorite subject.

On my way to ASB (I'll just call it Building to clear up confusion), I feel the butterflies fluttering in my chest. This is the class I've been looking forward to all day. What if the teacher's horrible? What if I get nervous and screw up and he hates me? I've heard a lot about Mr. Ambler, the coach and Building teacher. According to many, he picks favorites early in the year. I need him to like me, because I need. Need. Need. To be a Building Ocelot. It's been my dream since I heard about the program in second grade.

I stop directly outside the door, already hearing nervous chatter coming from inside. The room is dark and slightly smelly, and Mr. Ambler is nowhere to be seen. I've never met any of the kids in the class before, but I can already make out the cliques. I ponder where I want to sit. There's a table in the back with—

"S'cuse me." I feel someone shove me aside and into the room, as I remember that I was blocking the doorway. I mumble an apology as a brown-haired boy passes by, wearing a Gravel Peninsula High jacket, his head held high. Another brunette cuts through, chomping loudly on gum. I frown, forgetting the whole 'inspect the room for a seat' thing and just sitting down at the table closest to the doorway, rolling my eyes at those rude teenagers.

I hear a loud, obnoxious cackle as another boy comes crashing into the room, clutching his side with laughter. His outfit is fairly dark, but accompanied by the brightest neon tennis shoes. That's quite the strange outfit. And to top it all off, the kid's already growing a beard. Okay.

The bell rings and everyone finds their seat, falling silent as Mr. Ambler enters the room behind me and closes the door. It just got significantly darker in here, if that was possible.

"Good afternoon, class. I'd like to start off by saying congratulations to all of you. If you are sitting in this room, that means that you are one of the thirty talented builders that I selected for a possible spot as a Building Ocelot. All of you should know what that is, or else you wouldn't be here. Everybody look around at one another."

I obey, making eye contact with the rude brunette. She smiles smugly at me. I already don't like her, moving my eyes away.

"Four of you in here will be the next class of Ocelots to represent our school, and train with our current junior Ocelots to compete when you are seniors. Let me start off by introducing myself, and then we will choose—"

A loud, frantic knock on the door causes the whole class to turn their heads to me. At first I wonder what I did wrong, and then I realize they're only looking at the door behind me. I stand awkwardly and stride over to the door while the room sits in awkward silence, opening the door.

A boy enters, his cheeks rosy with embarrassment, as I slowly sit down, relieved that the spotlight is off me. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Ambler." He breathes. He sounds tired, like he ran here. "My last class held me late, and then somebody ran into me and knocked the books out of my hands, and I really tried to—"

Mr. Ambler coughs loudly and the boy trails off, fixing his thick-rimmed glasses nervously. It's then that I count the number of large textbooks in his hands: four. The titles all relate to building. The boy's blond hair is shaggy and unkempt , his bangs falling down his forehead and reaching the top of his glasses frame. His outfit consists of a pair of blue jeans and last year's EnderCon Convention tee. He seems to be, well…a stereotypical geek?

"Excuse me, but I don't really need an explanation. It's the first day, so I'm not allowed to mark you tardy. But please be on time to class tomorrow."

The boy nods enthusiastically. "Absolutely. I'm really sorry—"

"Please sit down." Mr. Ambler demands impatiently with a rather obvious eye-roll.

The blond's blue eyes brim with humiliated tears as he melts down into the seat beside me, dropping his head onto his stack of textbooks with a groan. I watch him, sympathetic.

"As I was saying, let me introduce myself. I am Mr. Ambler, the coach of the Advanced Structure Building Ocelots, or the Ocelots for short. They are a highly respected team of four juniors and four seniors. The seniors compete in the EnderCon Building Competition at the end of the year, while training up the juniors, which will take over and compete the next year. I'm sure you all know this and have probably attended this event. You see, we never lose. And it is up you to make sure you uphold that legacy, because in four short years, four of you will be competing." I can see the excitement shining in everybody's eyes (except for the kid beside me, who hasn't lifted his head yet).

"Which leads me to my next point. As you all know, the main project in this class, and the tryout for the Ocelots, is a two-year building project with you and _one other person._ The reason why you must work with a partner is to show that you are able to work together in a team, but I limit it to one because I want to see what you can do, not you and three other people.

We will not have any class time to work on this project, which means that you will have to schedule time outside of school to work on this project with your partner. This shows me how well you are able to manage your schedule, especially since my Ocelots practice together frequently.

Today I need you to select your partner, and I will give you _today only_ to discuss with them, get to know them, and plan out times and schedules. We are moving on tomorrow, and after today it is completely your responsibility to get this project complete. We will have this same class again next year, where I will go more in detail about when this is due and how it will be presented. Choose one other person and write your name and theirs on the board side by side. And choose wisely, since you cannot change your partner after today."

And with that, people are already mingling, racing up to the board to write their names down. I don't even have time to stand before people are almost completely paired off. It's like they were ready for this, and they signed up with a friend. Hmm…maybe I should have convinced Olivia to do this with me. Too late now.

I turn to the boy next to me. He's sitting up now, scanning the room. I laugh, a hint of annoyance slipping through. "Everyone's already taken."

"That's what happens when you sit down in the corner of the room." He smiles sadly, his cheeks still red.

I find myself looking at the textbooks on the desk. "Four building books?"

He shrugs. "I love building, but reading and writing are passions of mine, too."

"Interesting." Then it hits me. "Hey, want to be my building partner?" After he blinks at me, I point up at the board. "For the project?"

"Oh. Ooohh. Uh, sure." He stutters, even more nervous now. "Yeah, okay. Sure."

"I'm Jesse, by the way." I already feel like I made a mistake, but I can't just take it back, so I might as well break the ice. If I just chose a socially awkward, quiet, weird kid as my partner, I'm never going to live it down from Olivia.

He smiles. "Nice to meet you, Jesse. I'm Lukas."

 **For the record, sorry that I kinda skipped over half of Jesse's day. I guessed that nobody would want me to go through all of her boring classes one by one. Did I guess right?**

 **Anyway, enter Lukas! Bet you weren't expecting me to make Lukas dorky, since in the game he's the popular handsome one. Don't forget, though, that this is a retelling, and a lot of the story will be the same…so enjoy the evolution of these characters. However, if you'd like a way to picture freshman Lukas in your mind, think of Lukas with Radar's glasses (from Season 2) with braces and Cowboy Lukas hair. Yup, I just said that. If you don't know what Cowboy Lukas is, look up 'MCSM Minecon 2015 trailer' and click images. Peep Cowboy Lukas in the background of the main image. I promise you won't regret it. LOL. Now, on to my second thing. For this chapter especially, I have two questions for you guys that I'd love for you to answer in the reviews. I'd love to hear as many opinions as possible.**

 **1\. Would you rather have me update small chapters more frequently or go longer periods of time but post longer chapters? I'm leaning toward the small ones right now because I'd like to not go missing for a quarter of a year at a time, but I'd still really like reviewer input.**

 **2\. This is the point that I'd like the most input on. I got really inspired about another story idea that would be a lot shorter than this one, and I was wondering if you'd like to see another MCSM fanfiction by me. It would make the update times of both of these a bit slower, but I would work on both at the same time until I finish the second one, then keep working on this one. I really want to write Jack's (from Season Two) backstory (plus I ship Jack and Sammy). I feel like there is so much potential there but so little detail. First, let me know if you'd want to see that, and second, let me know if you've seen anyone else do that. Before I start something, I don't want to be accidentally copying someone. I've searched and haven't found anything, but just want to be sure.**

 **I know I promised I'd make my notes shorter, but I really need to know these things. Please review! And I'll try to upload the next one as soon as possible! Love you all, see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There's not a lot to say here except for one word: Tests. I had a lot of studying to do, but it was worth it. Grades are my first priority and I'm pretty satisfied with how I did on my finals. Now I'm on break from school but I had a bunch of all-day practices for my sport. But finally, I have time to write, and so that's what I'm doing…hello.**

 **Well, enough about me. Welcome back! You came here to read a story, not to read my complaints about school… though I'm sure many of you can unfortunately relate. Finals suck.**

 **Also, another cool sorta thing. I decided to go vegetarian! To anyone who has been considering something like that themselves, it's not quite as scary as you'd think. I'd say just go for it, because I'm so much happier and have a better diet. It's a win-win!**

 **Anyway, I'll get to the story now. (Again, I love hearing your feedback) … enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter Four-**_

 _Lukas's POV (Yes, really!)_

I get elbowed in the ribs by that brunette girl racing up to the whiteboard and beating me, snatching the last marker. I sigh, stepping to the side and waiting for someone to finish.

I spot a blue dry erase marker hit the floor and I drop to my knees, weaving between people to grab it. This is a madhouse.

The brunette (again getting in my way) steps back, and her wedged shoe digs into the back of my left hand. I gasp in pain, my fingers curling around the marker. She doesn't even notice and I have to physically grab her ankle and lift it off of my poor hand.

"Wha…don't touch me!" She snaps, finally moving. Well, at least I got her attention. I blink up at her, just crawling backward the way I came awkwardly, muttering 'sorry' almost inaudibly.

I scramble to my feet, reaching up to fix my glasses and brush my bangs out of my face. My left hand is throbbing, and I shake my head as I uncap the marker and scribble down my name and my partner's. Jessie, I believe.

Handing off the marker like a civilized person to another student (a skill which the rest of the class seems to be lacking) I maneuver through the classroom back to the group of desks where I claimed a seat. Jessie is laughing at me. Her laugh is warm and sweet. Unlike many of the other girls in this class, she's not wearing a pound of makeup on her face, her dark hair is thrown into a casual bun, and her outfit looks comfortable, not tight and revealing. She looks genuine and friendly.

I sit down next to her again and see her reading the whiteboard. She grins.

"You spelled my name wrong."

I squint, confused. Written in tiny letters up front is _Lukas and Jessie_.

"But…no, I…huh?"

"It's okay. Common mistake. It's J-E-S-S-E." I make the switch in my mind. Jesse, Jesse, Jesse. Not Jessie. Got it. "It's okay, because I would have spelled your name with a _C_ if you hadn't written it out for me up there." She smiles kindly at me. "I like your handwriting though."

"Thanks." I reply shyly.

Commence the awkward silence.

The realization that I am weighing my whole future on a project with a stranger begins to kick in, and my cheeks start to heat up. I clearly didn't think this through. This is going to be the most awkward two years of my entire life, and what will I tell my family when I don't make the Ocelots? I promised them I would. I was sure that I would.

Luckily, Jesse saves me from my doubtful thoughts.

"Well, why don't we get to know each other?" She smiles. I silently thank her for breaking the silence and nod.

"I'll start. My family is pretty weird. I have a brother whose name is also Jesse. He is a senior and he's adopted—"

I can't help but interrupt. "Your brother's name…is also Jesse?"

She laughs at my astonishment. "Long story, but I can shorten it for you. After I was born, my mom had a surgery that prevented her from being able to have any more kids. My parents didn't want me to grow up an only child. So when I was really little they brought me to an adoption agency and told me to meet some kids. Basically, they were planning on adopting whoever I felt I had made friends with by the end of the day. They were expecting another girl about my age… so imagine their shock when I dragged over a boy who was three years older than me and told them my new best friend's name was also Jesse."

"You're kidding." I state with a laugh. She shakes her head.

"Sure enough, they signed the papers and we welcomed another Jesse into the house. He's still my number one supporter and best friend, even though we like to tease each other. He goes by J so we don't confuse anyone."

"Ah." I pause. "Well you confused me."

Her grin creeps back up her cheeks. "You'll meet him, he's cool. What about you? Any siblings?"

"I'm an only child. Unfortunately, my parents did not bring me to adopt a sister named Lukas."

Jesse lets out a guffaw, nodding. "What about…favorite food?"

"Pasta. You?"

"Anything chocolate." Her eyes light up.

I laugh. "I actually don't like chocolate." Jesse's jaw drops at that and I decide to explain. "About a year ago, my cousin decided to fill a chocolate pastry with toothpaste…and give it to me. Never had chocolate since."

"Wow. Hmm… favorite color."

"Blue."

"Mine's red. Play any sports?"

"I used to, for a long time." I begin. "Archery, for almost as long as I can remember. I first picked up a bow and arrow when I was three. It wasn't real, obviously, but I got some practice in with dull, rubber arrows. I got really good at it, and when I was seven I started shooting real arrows. I was a world finalist two years ago."

"That's impressive. Why'd you stop?" Jesse asks.

"I loved the sport, but not the people. I got bullied. The kids that I trained with were all older than me, and I got pushed around like I was helpless. They were all jealous of me, because I was good. Better than them, even. I wanted to quit for a long time, but didn't know what I would do instead. Then I discovered building. It became my passion, and eventually, my priority. I couldn't juggle both, so I quit archery…my coach wasn't very happy about it."

"Wow. Well, I don't play a sport, nor have I ever." Jesse replies. "I've never found anything I was any good at. I always felt discouraged because everyone I know has found their _thing._ I just seem to suck at everything. But I started building a few years ago. I'm not great at it yet, but I put in a lot of effort and hope to learn a lot this year. I want building to be my thing."

I reach over and put my hand on the top of my stack of textbooks. "I annotated two of these this summer. One the summer before that. I'm working on the last one. You're welcome to read through them, if you want." I realize _after_ it comes out of my mouth how completely dorky I sound. "…Or you don't have to."

She smiles, still genuine. "Actually, that would really help."

I relax slightly, resting my back on the back of the seat. "Cool, cool." _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Jesse doesn't miss a beat. "Cool beans." She echoes with a smirk. I wasn't expecting that one. "So…when are we going to start? Building, I mean?" I pause, thinking, and Jesse offers a solution. "I have a really open backyard. We could build our project out there."

"That's great!" I nod, excited. "I mean, my family lives in an apartment, so I was hoping you'd have space somewhere."

Jesse glances up at the clock. "We don't have a whole lot of time left to plan, plus we don't want anyone stealing our ideas… how about tomorrow? Around four o'clock?"

"Sure, definitely! So…am I coming over to your place?" I realize this will be the first time my parents have ever let me go over to a girl's house. What? They're overprotective.

In fact, this is the first time I've ever been _invited_ to a girl's house.

She leans down and reaches into her backpack, pulling out a phone with a boxy white case, pulls up the contacts app, and reaches it out to me. I stare at it like it's an alien. She blinks at me, waiting. I take it slowly, and type my name and my phone number into it, giving it back.

"Yeah. I'll text you to remind you that you're coming over tomorrow and tell you where I live. You can't drive, right?"

"No. My parents won't let me start learning until I'm a junior." I complain.

"Well, I'm sure my mom can give you a ride if you need it. You'll just have to text me your address."

I nod, glancing around at the rest of the classroom. Jesse and I have been so much in our own little bubble that we hadn't even notice the chaos in the rest of the room. People running around, screaming, throwing things…you'd think we were in a second-grade classroom. And Mr. Ambler, who is still _in the room,_ just doesn't care. He must just let people get away with so much.

Jesse notices, too, once I am looking around. "This class is crazy."

"Can you see any of them being on the Ocelots?" I laugh.

"No." she answers with a chuckle. "Thanks for being normal."

I turn to face her, with a shake of my head. "I'm not normal either."

"How so?"

"I am so dorky about the subject of building. You'll be sick of me very quickly."

"Well, at least you're honest about it." She grins. "I find it very inspiring."

"That's a nice way to put it." I shrug. "But you'll see. In fact, I already have a few ideas for our project that I am very excited about."

"I'm equally excited to hear them." Jesse declares. "Nobody is going to see team Jesse-and-Lukas coming. I'm ready to be on the Ocelots with you, Lukas."

I let the thought wander into my imagination. The pure joy when they hand me and my new teammate a leather jacket with an ocelot embellished on the back. Popularity is something I've never had; I bet it's amazing.

It's time to get to work.

 **A/N: As always, thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed Lukas's point of view. In fact, let's do a little poll: (So far) Do you like Lukas's point of view or Jesse's better? And are there any more POVs you want to see? I wasn't planning on doing any more, but I will if there's demand for it. Let me know in the reviews, as well as answering the questions that I left at the end of last chapter! If you didn't see them, go back and have a look. I'm still looking for some input.**

 **On the next note, I** _ **love**_ **inserting foreshadowing into my chapters. In fact, this chapter alone is filled with it. Most of the time, if I mention something small, it will probably come back around later. I already have this story nearly completely planned, with detail and everything, so no predictions will influence the story. If your prediction ends up coming true, it means you were right, not that I just took your idea because I liked it. So predictions are also welcome!**

 **I know most of this chapter was just small talk between Jesse and Lukas, but I thought I should establish how I am going to write the characters. I may tweak their personalities just slightly (not much Lukas, but mostly Jesse, especially since the character is sort of just a base that you can develop with your choices). I thought it would be appropriate to start a fanfiction by letting the readers get to know the two main characters.**

 **Well, this is it for now. Merry Christmas! (And if you don't celebrate it, happy holidays!) And in case I don't post again before the new year, happy New Year and see everyone** _ **next year**_ **in 2018! Later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back super soon! You know why? I'm on break and I'm bored! A little boredom can go a long way, so I cranked out another chapter for all of you! This one is super short. Almost as short as the first chapter (obviously excluding the mile-long author note). But, meh.**

 **To TheAmberShadow: There's nothing wrong with meat. I just always wanted to remove it from my diet because of animal cruelty reasons. Also, before, when I would go out to eat, I'd typically pig out on a hamburger. I've felt that I have been eating healthier now. And I'm not sure if Lukas being a good archer is actual canon, I just always pictured it. I mean, you rarely ever see him holding a sword…always a bow. Plus, he does make some pretty good shots. And! Thank you very much for your input. It's noted!**

 **Anyway, enjoy another chapter!**

 _ **Chapter Five-**_

 _Jesse's POV_

I sigh at the clock, just waiting for the three to change to a four. Once it becomes 4 o' clock, Lukas is coming over, and we can begin planning our project. My second day at school was uneventful, like the first, and now my building project is all I can think about; that's why I am literally just sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the clock above the oven.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. It's Olivia, in a group chat that she made with me and Petra.

 _O: Hey, do either of you want to go to the mall?_

 _P: the folks and I are cave diving. sorry_

I stare at Petra's text. She's pretty strange. I haven't decided if I like her or not.

 _J: Cave diving?_

 _P: you're telling me you've never gone cave diving before?!_

 _J: Isn't that dangerous?_

 _P: yes. your point?_

I shake my head, ignoring Petra and typing out my response to Olivia.

 _J: Sorry Oli, can't today. Building w/ partner :)_

 _O: that's cool though! Who's your partner?_

 _J: You don't know him. Name's Lukas._

 _O: IS HE CUTE_

I laugh out loud at my hopeless romantic of a friend.

 _J: Maybe?_

 _O: what does that mean?_

 _J: I mean, maybe he's cute behind the huge glasses and crazy hair, but he's a pretty massive dork. But I'm not worried about that anyway._

My phone vibrates again. A text from Lukas.

 _L: Hey Jesse. I'm on my way! :)_

I glance up at the clock again. Only a few minutes now. I drop my phone on the counter and stand, stretching my tired legs and shuffling my feet across the house to the door to our garage. I swing it open and press the button on the wall that lifts the massive metal garage door, figuring I'll just let Lukas in this way.

But then something small and pink slips between my legs and I tumble to the ground. "Reuben, no! Reuben, no!" I chant, as my brother's feisty little piglet makes a break for the open garage. "No, no, no, NO!"

"Jesse, what's wrong?" J calls from the other room.

Reuben's gotten out before. It takes forever to chase him down. J will _kill_ me if he finds out what just happened. "Nothing!" I yell back. "I'll be right back. Let Lukas in if he comes while I'm gone!"

" _What?_ Where are you going?" J appears around the corner, but I'm already up and out of there. I break into a dead sprint after the piglet.

I chase Reuben as he trots down the sidewalk happily. It doesn't seem like it would be too difficult to catch up to him, but he's not even one year old yet. He has the energy of an ocelot.

I let a stream of nasty words escape my mouth as Reuben turns a sharp corner and I lose sight of him. I just pick up my pace to keep my following distance, breathing heavily.

Reuben doesn't let up on speed or cut away from the sidewalk, but he's running out of it. The entrance to our neighborhood is up ahead, and from that point on, there's no more sidewalk.

My heart is racing, and I'm running as fast as my legs will carry me.

"Oh, Reuben," I pant. "When I…catch up…to you…you're…toast!"

At that moment, a gray minivan pulls into our neighborhood, driving down the road toward me. I notice the window rolling down, and Lukas is in the passenger seat. "Jesse? What are you—"

"After that pig!" I scream, my face flushed. The car does a U-turn in the middle of the street and follows me, back toward the way it came.

Lukas's car stops at the entrance to the neighborhood, and the boy jumps out, getting on the sidewalk and cutting off my brother's pig. The moment Reuben sees him, the chase is over. The little piglet loves people, after all. Reuben leaps into Lukas's arms, causing him to stumble back in surprise.

I finally catch up to Reuben now, putting my hands on my knees and gasping for breath. "Thanks."

Lukas just begins to laugh. "Well. That was exciting."

"What, were you just expecting us to sit down and plan out a building project for school? Booooring. Obviously, today was the test to see if you were worthy. It's pig-chasing day." Lukas laughs, stroking Reuben on the head. "I see you've met Reuben."

"Does he do this a lot?"

"He's adventurous and young. He's run away several times." I reply.

"Actually, I was talking about him jumping straight into my arms." Lukas corrects. "He may be young, but he's heavy."

I grin. "That's Reuben for you. Think you could maybe get him into your car and drive him back to my place?"

He freezes. "My mom doesn't do animals, actually. She's pretty strict about it."

I'm shocked. "What, you've never had a _single_ pet?"

Lukas shakes his head. "For about as long as I can remember, I've asked. Here, can you take him back so I can go and talk to my mom for a sec?"

The pass is extremely awkward. I wrap one arm around my partner, placing the other hand underneath the pig. He slips out of my sort-of-hug and hands over Reuben. The piglet, wanting his new friend back, squirms in my arms, as Lukas cuts across the street back to his car.

I just stand there, waiting, trying to keep the struggling animal in my arms, as Lukas circles the minivan again back to me. The car starts to move, and soon Lukas's mom has pulled out of the neighborhood.

He stops at the curb of the road, with an awkward smile plastered onto his face. I notice the braces stuck onto his crooked teeth. "Hello." He adjusts the way that his glasses are sitting on his slender nose. Yeah, the whole geek motif is not subtle.

I try to get a better grip on Reuben. "My house is this way. Come on." I start down the sidewalk, with my building partner trailing behind me.

What a fantastic start. I think it's a sign of success.

That was sarcasm, by the way.

 **A/N: Lukesse status: Jesse thinks Lukas is a complete dork.**

 **Thank you for reading! I know it's short, but I am on break from reality right now. Don't worry, there's going to be a lot more of this, I promise.**

 **Now I am more than certain this is the last chapter of 2017…so I'll try again. Happy New Year everybody!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: 7 and a half freakin' months. Guys, I am so incredibly sorry to disappear for that long. I mean, I doubt I was super missed because my story and even my profile on this site are so young, but still. Sorry to those of you that were actually reading this.**

 **I just want to let you guys know again how irregular this is. And at the pace I'm going, this will probably never be competed since I'm going off to college in only a few short years. So just know that I'm trying to give you as much of the story as possible, but… no promises yet.**

 **Well, if anyone is still interested after all this time, it may not be a bad idea to reread the previous 5, relatively short chapters (I know I had to). Also, not trying to sound like I'm begging, but life is crazy for me at the moment and a little bit of encouragement or feedback can go a long way in pushing this story up my priority list. Thanks again, and enjoy!**

 _Lukas's POV_

"Welcome to the Taber household." Jesse awkwardly gestures to the piles of cardboard boxes stacked and lining her garage. "Featuring our move-in from four years ago that we couldn't be bothered to unpack from."

I laugh, but take it as another opportunity to get to know this girl that I will have to work with for two years. "Where'd you move from?"

"Oh, not far." Jesse shrugs. "My parents didn't like the school district where we lived, about an hour from here."

"I've never moved." I mutter. It's something I've always wanted to experience. "But it's okay because I'm going to build my own house when I'm an architect."

A genuine smile spreads across her face. I feel my face redden.

Then the pig in her arms ruins the moment, and she gasps as Reuben nearly escapes again. "We should go inside."

Jesse kicks open the garage door and we enter through the small mud room, shoes thrown everywhere and clearly not paired in a long time. "Excuse the mess." Jesse sounds humiliated.

Walking into the kitchen, I notice a dark-haired, caramel-skinned boy scrolling through his phone. That must be her brother, J. He looks up when I enter. "Well, well, well." He mimics some evil mastermind voice. "Lukas, right?"

"That would be me." I give him a quick close-mouthed smile. He returns a full-on beam, his teeth nearly perfectly straight. I feel self-conscious of my crooked brackets.

Jesse appears beside me, wiping pig snot off her shirt with a washcloth. "Gross creature."

"Hey, J-Sizzle, why'd you pick this guy?" Her brother asks suddenly. I don't think he meant anything by it, but I take it personally. My left eyebrow shoots up and he looks impressed. "I take it back, he's got a wicked one-brow raise thing going on."

"OOOKay!" Jesse taps me. "Ignore him, let's go upstairs."

My lack of social skills kicks in and I just follow behind her dumbly. Figuring I should probably say something, I turn back to her brother before he disappears behind a wall and say, "Nice to meet you, J."

"Mmm-hmm." J hums before turning his attention back to his phone.

The stairs are quite steep, and Reuben, sneaky like before, almost trips me. Jesse's bedroom is right at the top, and she sits on the floor and pulls a large, empty presentation board out from under her bed.

Jesse's room is messy to an extent, but in a way that I can still tell she knows where everything is. There's a large cork board on the wall with pictures of her in all sorts of places, including EnderCon, mostly with a pretty dark-skinned girl that looks to be about our age. Her bed is made neatly, in a color scheme of red (which I remember is her favorite color) and gray. Her window has a bunch of stickers stuck to it and has a clear view of the driveway. Her backpack is hung on the back of her chair and all of her school supplies from the first few days back are thrown onto her desk.

"Okay, so let's start brainstorming."

I didn't really have a chance to admire Jesse's appearance earlier, and I say admire because she really is beautiful. She's wearing her black hair down today for the first time since I met her, it looks really soft and falls past her shoulders. Her eyes are wide and only very slightly narrow, with thin arched brows and perhaps the smallest feature of her face is her button nose. Her teeth are fairly naturally straight. Her face is pretty round, with a freckle or two.

I really scored on getting a partner this pretty, but she is way out of my league. It's laughable how slim my chance would be, so I don't even go there with my thoughts. I can settle for having a really, really beautiful friend.

Snapping me to reality, Jesse continues. "For our project we need something that will stand out to Mr. A above all the rest. Something innovative, risky, and unique. You said you had a couple ideas?"

I grin. "I had this idea last month. What if we created a super long, life-sized Rube Goldberg machine that raised an EnderCon banner or something?

Jesse's eyes light up, which is the reaction I was hoping for. "Innovative, yes. Risky, absolutely. Unique, I'd say so. That's a better idea than I could come up with in 10 years."

Jesse reaches over and grabs a sharpie from her school stash, and tosses it to me. I fumble it and it rolls across the floor. Jesse laughs as I turn bright red, again.

"Let's get to work, Rube Goldberg."

~Time Skips!~

It only takes about an hour to finalize our idea and draw out some rough blueprints. I was expecting to be brainstorming for twice as long, maybe more.

"Well, that was easy." I sigh, twirling a pen between my fingers.

"Thanks to you." Jesse replies, staring at our blueprint.

"Hey dream team!" J's voice comes from the top of the stairs. "Do you two want some pizza or something?" Jesse turns to me. I shrug.

"Sure!" Jesse calls back, stretching out her back. She closes up our board, scribbles and rough drawings sketched all over it, and slides it under the bed. "We'll do more work on that tomorrow."

I stand, yawning from all that work, and take a step toward the exit of Jesse's room.

"Hey, Lukas." I turn. Jesse's also standing now, which to my dismay leads me to realize that she is taller than me, if only by an inch or two. "I doubt I'll regret picking you for this project. I can already tell we're going to work really well together."

I smile. "I agree. We're going to kick these other teams' asses."

"They won't even know what hit 'em." Jesse agrees. "And both of us have a new friend after all of this."

"Lord knows I need one." I add, and Jesse shakes her head with a giggle. "And who knows, maybe this won't be the last time we work together."

"Yeah, knowing your smarts you'll probably be my boss someday."

I raise my eyebrows. "I was talking about the ocelots, but…" I stutter.

"Hey, you never know." Jesse shrugs, pushing past me. "Let's go get some pizza, my stomach just yelled at me."

 **A/N: Lukesse status: OOOH HE CRUSHIN'**

 **Does Lukas really have no chance with Jesse? Well, my readers, only time will tell, won't it? Right now, though? He isn't on her radar at all.**

 **Thank you guys for sticking with me and hopefully you continue to read these chapters as I slowly churn them out. I am having fun writing these, I am just so busy that I confess I completely forgot about this project!**

 **See you all later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all for your continued support, despite how late that last chapter was. Lucky for me, I don't have anything exciting to do at the moment, and I was so excited about finally posting again that I decided to keep going.**

 **Also, one more thing: I'm posting two chapters in the span of about 12 hours. I know I have accidentally skipped a chapter because of this before, so don't forget to go back and read chapter six if you haven't done so yet! Thanks, and enjoy!**

~2 weeks later~

 _Jesse's POV_

Lukas turns over the massive poster board that we drew our blueprints on, wrinkling his nose. "Why did we both try to draw on this sitting across from each other? Half the blueprints are upside down."

I laugh, glancing down at the large pile of materials we been gathering together in my backyard for the past two weeks. Wood, rope, glue, rocks, and a lot of snacks, of course.

Today is "breaking ground" day, although we're not actually digging anything. We were just really excited to use that term as if we were real architects.

I'm actually surprised how well Lukas and I have been getting along. He's really sweet, and him and I can relate to a lot, despite how different we seem to be from the outside. And to think I let him be my partner out of pity…and a lack of other partners, I should add.

I grab one side of the poster, squinting. I point to a picture that's upside down. "You were on the right side." He groans and flips it again.

My phone starts to vibrate in my pocket. I drop the board and check to see. "Olivia's calling me, can I take this for a sec?"

"Yeah, of course." Lukas drops the poster, muttering numbers and measurements under his breath as he reaches into the pile of wood.

I stride over to the door and press the green button, and instantly hear Olivia's voice, excited. "Are you free? I think we should go to the mall with Petra like we've been talking about."

Petra fits in with Olivia and I so perfectly, which you wouldn't expect since Olivia and Petra are literally opposites of each other. Since last week, Liv's been trying to get us to go to the mall with her. I'm always busy after school with building and Petra… who knows how she spends her free time. I don't ask.

"Like _you've_ been talking about." I point out. "Look, I'd love to, but I told you that Lukas and I are finally starting to build."

I can practically see the disappointment on her face. "What have you two been doing for the last two weeks when you've said you were busy so often?"

"Planning."

"Planning takes two full weeks?"

"Olivia." I facepalm. "It's a two- _year_ project. You can't just jump right in and start throwing stuff together on day two. Or even day nine."

"Okay, fine. So, I guess I've lost you to building and Lukas for two years, then? I still haven't even met your new best friend."

I sigh. "First of all, hardly my _best_ friend, that's you." I pause, thinking. "Olivia, how about we do it next week? I'll even bring Lukas along so you can meet him."

"You're going to bring Lukas to…shopping."

"Yeah, why not? It will be like a team bonding activity."

"Okay, see you at school." She hangs up. I shake my head. Why is Olivia being so possessive of our friendship? It's not like it's going anywhere. She knew I'd have to do this project when she encouraged me to try and get a spot in Advanced Structure Building, what's changed?

Dropping my phone back into my pocket, I turn my attention back to Lukas, who is on his knees reading one of his building textbooks. I crouch down next to him, reading over his shoulder. It's a page about finishing wood into even, better-looking planks.

"They're not going to give a spot to an ugly, thrown-together project." Lukas explains. I nod in agreement.

"Soren's buildings are always beautiful." I say dreamily. Lukas's attention snaps up from the book, his eyes shining with excitement.

"You like the Order of the Stone?"

I laugh at his tone. He sounds like a fourth-grade girl who just found out that her friend also has tickets to the latest boy band's concert. "Of course, dummy. Who doesn't?"

The Order of the Stone. The biggest legends in the entire world. Gabriel the Warrior, Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer, Magnus the Rogue, and Soren the Architect. They did the impossible: they traveled to the End and slayed the dragon.

People in neighborhoods and cities always forget how dangerous the world can be outside. In populated areas, streets, houses, buildings, and highways are all well-lit, well-watched, and well-protected. But caves, forests, and everywhere relatively unpopulated in the world, it's a different story. Darkness brings out deadly creatures in large masses. From a young age, those who live in rural areas are taught to carry a sword made from wood with them at all times, just in case. Our world is linked to other dimensions, dark, evil places from where those monsters come from. If outside it is too dark, there can be a rift and a monster will appear. People can travel to these dimensions if they wish too, but nobody in their right mind would. By building a small portal, one could enter Hell itself, or as we call it, the Nether. The End can also be reached, but up until just two short years ago there was a dragon, the Ender Dragon, that reigned the dimension.

The Order of the Stone killed it, and in that act they became the most famous four fighters in the entire world. Still together doing good deeds today, they sometimes tour around and give inspiring speeches to losers like me with big dreams. Which actually reminds me of something I saw on my news feed this morning.

"Did you know that Soren is coming to do a keynote for EnderCon this summer?" I ask Lukas eagerly.

"Yes!" He replies. "I saw this morning."

"We should totally go together! And watch the building competition for inspiration."

"Done."

"Oh, and also, looks like you've got an invite to the mall next week." Lukas's smile fades into a puzzled expression. "Olivia's getting mad that I'm not hanging out with her and that she hasn't met my building partner yet. So, lucky you, you get to join us on a girls' afternoon out at the mall with her and my other friend Petra. And we'll probably eat dinner, the four of us."

"Oh." I can tell he doesn't know if I'm kidding or not. "Sounds fun…"

 **A/N: Okay,** _ **real**_ **sorry about the way-too-long paragraph about Minecraft lore. I had to add it, even though I didn't want to. I'm trying to make this story as realistic and non-Minecraft as absolutely possible, and as much as I'd love to exclude the dimensions and the monsters and whatnot, guess what. It's kind of important later. This story will not really have anything to do with any of that for a long, long time. No monsters, no nothing. Until of course, I finally catch up to season one of the real story, and then I don't really have a choice there. There is no season one without it, let's be honest.**

 **Also, I have a lot of time to cover in all of this. I'm not going to tell you guys where this and season one connect (although I'm sure you have a few guesses by now) but it definitely won't be for a long while. So there will be a lot of time skipping, *fill in the blank* weeks/months later, etc. If you don't like a story structured like that, maybe this fanfic isn't for you. I'm sorry :(**

 **All that aside (and I certainly hope I didn't lose anyone there) thank you for reading. Hopefully another chapter will be up very, very soon. I kinda owe it to those of you that patiently waited for me to update for 7 months. Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Three chapters in two days. I'm feeling pretty accomplished right now, and also quite bored. My summer school session just ended so I have nothing better to do, so I doubt this will be the last of the chapters that I am producing at rapid-fire. And this one is a little longer, too!**

~1 Week Later~

 _Lukas's POV_

I slip on my tennis shoes, hastily tying them in the kitchen as my mom watches. "You want me to drop you off at Jesse's house again?"

"Actually, uh…" I laugh nervously. "Can you take me to the mall?"

"My baby has a social life?" Mom taunts. I roll my eyes.

"'Team bonding' with her two friends that I've never met. It will be the most awkward afternoon of my existence."

"Well, I doubt that." She kneels beside me and pinches my cheek. I scowl. "Do you know how many guys your age would kill to spend an entire day with three girls? Your partner is very pretty…"

"Enough, mom." I stand, grabbing my phone. "Let's go."

"What, no comment? I know you have eyes—"

" _MOM!"_

~TIME SKIPPP~

After trying to communicate her location at the mall for 20 minutes, I finally round a corner and see her standing there. On each side of her are two girls I've never met—the girl in about half of the pictures on her corkboard, Olivia (I've heard stories) and a redhead that isn't familiar to me. But she looks kind of scary, maybe it's just me.

"Lukas!" Jesse waves me over. I force a smile, already uncomfortable, and join the girls. "Took you long enough. This is my best friend, Olivia. And this is Petra; I met her this year."

"Hello." I give them both the close-mouthed, you-and-I-both-know-this-is-awkward smile.

Olivia's hand shoots out and I shake it. "I've heard you're an amazing builder."

"…Jesse said that?" My eyes flicker over to my partner. Her expression is unreadable.

"Yeah! And she's probably talked about me, right?"

 _This was a terrible idea._ "I mean, a little…"

"Olivia." Petra laughs and punches her friend in the arm, a bit harder than necessary. "Jeez, you're scaring him away already." She turns to me. "Don't let her annoy you too much, I know it took me awhile to get used to it." Olivia glares at her.

"Guys." Jesse raises her hands, her lips downturned.

"It's okay." I interject, eyeing the feminine boutiques all around us. "I mean, you guys probably want to go…buy clothes and stuff, right? So I can just wait here…"

"Oh, please. Do you think all girls just want new clothes?" Petra disdains me. I'm even more scared of her.

"I want new clothes." Olivia argues. Jesse rolls her eyes at the two of them and we share a smile.

"How about we split up?" Jesse suggests, getting their attention. I feel relieved already; Olivia and Petra can go off together and I can spend more time with Jesse. "I'll go clothes shopping with Olivia and Petra and Lukas can go to the…sports goods store or something."

"Come on!" Olivia grabs Jesse's hand and drags her to the frilly pink store right by where we met up. Over her shoulder, I hear Jesse cry "Text me when you think of a place to eat. We'll meet up in an hour!"

An hour with the girl who looks like she could break each and every one of my ribs?

"Come on then." Petra gestures for me to follow and starts strolling down the sidewalk. I reluctantly obey, catching up to her but staring down at the ground. We don't change pace, speak, or even look up at one another until the door to the sporting goods store swings shut behind us.

"So, how'd you meet Jesse?" I ask quietly, still following her to the back of the store. I have no idea where she's going.

"A class." Petra answers vaguely. "How about you?"

"Uuhh." I try to figure out a way to explain without embarrassing myself how tardy I was to Building and how I was her only choice for partner. Nope. "So, how'd you meet…Olivia?"

"You think Jesse's pretty." Petra concludes suddenly. I choke, my feet suddenly done walking. She stops right in front of me. "You spend three weeks with a girl and already are drooling all over her."

I glare at Petra. "What's it to you? I've known you for 20 minutes and already you're trying to read my fortune."

Petra's eyes raise halfway to her hairline and she smirks menacingly. "I wasn't trying to read your fortune, but I could."  
"Thanks, but I'll pass."

She ignores me. "You know what high school does to kids like you, Lukas?"

I'm really weirded out. "No?"

"You'll think it's going nice and smooth, and right when you least expect it, everything will fall apart." She takes a step backwards, her eyes narrowing. "You'll become your friends' and families' worst nightmare." Her hand reaches backwards, and in a second she has a sword. I squeak and stumble back. "And then a monster will emerge from the shadows and destroy _everything you love_."

"What the actual _hell_?" I whine, as she bursts into laughter.

"Relax, kid. I was just trying to scare you." As she sets the sword back onto the shelf, I realize I let her lead me into the fencing section. "I didn't think it would work so well!" She's clutching her sides now.

I frown, not amused. "Hardy har. A joke at my expense."

"Don't worry, kid. You'll get used to me soon enough."

"Call me kid again and you'll regret it." I warn.

"Oooh, an empty threat. It's your fault you let it be obvious that you're scared of me." Petra taunts, still amused with herself.

"I was this close to calling security on you." I cross my arms.

She ignores me. "I like you, Lukas. You seem pretty cool. That, and a total wuss." She punches me in the arm, and it hurts. "Come on, it's your turn to lead me. There's gotta be something you like in this store."

 _Jesse's POV_ _(Is this the first mid-chapter POV switch? Exciting!)_

I lean against the wall, staring at the thumbnail that I just bit at out of nervous habit. "How many more?" I call in to Olivia, who entered the changing room about ten minutes ago with a pile of new clothes.

"Only a few." She answers quickly. "You sound bored. Talk to me."

I sigh, checking the time. 35 minutes until we're supposed to meet up with Petra and Lukas, and still no consensus on where we're going to eat. "About what?"

There's a pause. "You think he's adorable, right?"

I snort. "Who, Lukas? He's my building partner."

"And?"

"He's nice." I answer.

"Just nice? Come on, he's super cute."

"Cut off half of his hair and then maybe." I argue. Truth be told, I haven't really checked out his facial features. I'm always too distracted by his awful haircut.

"He's got killer eyes." Olivia points out. I suppose that one's true, his eyes are blue sapphires.

My phone buzzes. Incoming text from Lukas.

 _L: SOS_

I purse my lips, trying not to laugh.

 _J: Petra scaring you too much?_

 _L: She's terrorizing me_

That's it. I can't hold in a laugh anymore. "What's so funny?" Olivia calls.

"Nothing."

 _J: Sorry :( you'll get used to her_

 _L: She said that too, but I'm not so sure_ …

"Done!" I look up from my phone to see Olivia strut out of the dressing room. She left about two/thirds of it in the room but still has a significant amount draped over her arm, a wide grin spread across her face. "You sure you don't want to get anything?"

"Pretty sure." I answer, glancing back down. I have another unread message from Lukas.

"Who are you texting?" Olivia reads over my shoulder. "You two are going to be inseparable at the end of two years." She sounds a little jealous.

"Maybe, maybe not." I shrug it off. "Let's go check out."

~Time Skip 2~

We finally met back up and agreed on a place to eat. Dinner was fairly uneventful, though. Just like our lunch periods; Olivia and Petra and I all chatted. Lukas was really quiet.

Petra's dad already came to pick her up. He was a rough-and-tough type, like a lot of those living out in the dangerous rural parts of town. I guess Petra lives down there, too. No wonder she's the serious, no-bullshit type. Both Olivia's and Lukas's moms are on the way now, as well as my dad.

"It was nice to see you outside of school finally, Jess." Olivia states, wrapping her arms around me and squeezing.

"Nice to see you too, Liv." I answer, hugging her back. "I'd love to get together more often, I'm sorry for my busy schedule."

Lukas watches awkwardly, his hands in his pockets. Olivia's mom's car pulls up and as they're driving away, another car pulls in.

"That's my mom." He points with his thumb to the car. "Thanks for inviting me."

For a moment I consider hugging him, too, since I did hug Petra before she left (even though she was stiff and hated it) but Lukas is already walking away.

I sit on the bench, pulling out my phone and waiting for a text. It suddenly smells like smoke and I wrinkle my nose. About twenty yards away, I see five or six of the kids that I recognize from Building Class, the ones that fit the description of "popular." Some of the more annoying of the crew are Aiden and Maya, the dating duo, and Gill with his obnoxious buddies. Every single one of them is smoking.

"Dumb teenagers." I mutter. How old are they, fourteen? Fifteen? They don't notice me, and I slip away to the other side of the building so as not to inhale their disgusting secondhand smoke.

The popular crew doesn't bother me as much right now as it will when I am an upperclassman.

 **A/N: Aaaand that's another chapter done! I hope I'm making up the 7 month wait by putting out so many chapters right now.**

 **Disclaimer: The dumb teenage choices were introduced in this chapter, but it will hardly be the last of it. Just a warning for chapters much later in the order of events, but it should be known that I will start putting warnings on those chapters.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
